


make you crazy with my touch

by smallbump



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: In an alternative universe Eva and Vilde are girlfriends that go down on each other after birthday parties.





	make you crazy with my touch

Vilde is the first to arrive at Eva’s birthday party that’s held in Chris’ backyard. There are balloons and decorations everywhere, tables with empty cups ready to be filled and alcohol for days. Music is already filling the air from the speakers Chris has dragged out from the living room. Vilde looks around and smiles happily, knowing Eva is going to have the best night ever, and she’s ready to have some fun too. For one night, she just wants to forget all her problems and have fun with her friends, and dance with her girlfriend until the sun goes down and then up again. They could all use a night dedicated to nothing but fun and creating memories they’ll vaguely remember within the next days.  
The two girls are by the grill, talking in short sentences, focused on the manual in Eva’s hands. Chris is pointing and poking wildly, and Eva sighs. Looks like they’ve been like that for a while.

“ _God,_ how can it be so hard? I don’t understand,” Vilde hears Eva complain as she’s getting closer to them. The music is clearly drowning out her steps in the grass. She fix her dress slightly, brushes off the pink silk skirt from dust, or nothing at all, and push up her bra a little under the white, lace shirt.

“What is?” she asks, to get the girls attention and they both turn to her. Eva smiles, her arm, accustomed, finds its way around Vilde’s waist as soon as she’s close enough. They share a quick kiss before she greets Chris too.

“We thought we could have this ready for when the others arrive, it’ll be so late otherwise and we’re starving already,” Eva explains, while her fingers run up and down on Vilde’s back, she kisses her temple a few times too. They haven’t seen each other since this morning, when Vilde had to go home. Which is only a few hours, of course. But it’s so fresh. They’re both in that stage when all they want is to feel the other’s touch, even if it’s only fingertips against an arm or the shoulders. She wants Eva close to her at all times.

“Just, leave it to the boys.” Vilde says, arms around Eva’s waist, head resting on her shoulder. She smells good, and looks good too. Vilde helped her pick out the dress, a maroon coloured dream if you ask her. Eva looks stunning. Her hand travels down to rest against Eva’s bum.  
Chris nods, clearly getting bored of this, “it’s your party, you shouldn’t have to do this,” she says, and Eva can’t really argue with that. They decide to drop it.

“What time did we say?”

“I think, like, around eight?”

Vilde checks her phone. 7.30, they got plenty of time. Might even be forty-five minutes. So, she starts waddling towards one of the benches, her girlfriend still in a tight grip and they sit down, so close Vilde’s half up in Eva’s lap.

“Hi,” she grins.

“Hi. Cute outfit babe.”

And they finally kiss properly, stretch it as much as they possible can, Vilde breaths heavy between kisses, and Eva’s hands unable to be still. “Happy birthday baby,” she whispers a little while later, foreheads close together and arms linked around one another.  
Eventually, Chris tells them to stop and help her so they get up, and continue setting the table and bring out all the essentials for a great party.

And then they do shots.

The night goes by so fast after that, that Vilde barely notices how the hours go by. As the clock hits three in the morning, most people have left and it’s only the girls left. Sana and Noora are resting their heads against each other, clearly exhausted since neither of them have been drinking and they decide to accompany each other back to Noora’s place.  
Within the late hours, Eva became more horny and touchy, and by now she’s in Vilde’s lap, twirling her hair around her finger and kissing her cheeks every five seconds. The other hand strokes Vilde’s thigh until she leaves it to rest between her legs.    
They decide leave too, not long after Sana and Noora.

“But hey, thanks for tonight. It’s been the best, I love you so much,” Eva says sincerely and loses her grip around Vilde to hug Chris. They both do, before beginning their walk towards Eva’s house.  
They’re dancing down the street, hand in hand with too much alcohol in their system and too much love in their hearts, and Vilde stops to kiss Eva more than once or twice. It fills her with euphoria every time, finally kissing someone she loves and cares about so much, and knowing the other person cares about her just as much. If she didn’t knew better, she’d think she is walking on pink clouds up in the sky.

Eva unlocks the door with Vilde pressed close against her back, hands roaming over her body, lips kissing her neck as Vilde is breathing in Eva’s scent.  
She giggles against Eva’s skin as the redhead moans from her touch, from Vilde’s hands rounding her breasts and massages them a little. Once inside, they tip-toe their way towards Eva’s room, to not wake up her mom and she shuts the door carefully behind them.

“Gosh, Eva. _That dress!_ ” Vilde whispers, giggling excitedly as she takes Eva’s hand in hers and leads her to the bed.

“Should I keep it on? Is that what you’re implying?”

Vilde groans and kisses Eva to shut her up, pulling at the end of the dress to get it off her, and Eva helps to pull it over her own head. The grin on her face grows when she notices Vilde’s tongue-tied from looking at Eva who is standing in front of her in a lace bra and matching underwear, her body sun kissed from a few afternoons outside in a bikini.    
With slow movements, Vilde strokes her fingertips over Eva’s skin, over her poorly covered breasts and her stomach while Eva unzip Vilde’s skirt and helps it fall to the floor. She motions for Vilde to hold her arms up, and Eva winkles the shirt off her upper body, unable to take her eyes from Vilde as she tosses the shirt away from them.  
It’s quite dark, the sun hasn’t begun to go up yet and it’s quiet. So quiet Vilde barely hears anything but her own breathing. They’ve never been this naked with each other before. It’s always been a t-shirt on, or under the dress, but now they’re in barely anything but skin.  
Eva traces her fingers over Vilde’s stomach, feels her ribcage as she presses them down slightly. And she smiles. 

“You’ve got no scars,” she whispers and meets Vilde’s eyes. She nods. She’s been doing good lately. “I’m proud of you.”

To prevent herself from crying, Vilde takes Eva’s face in her hands and kisses her deeply, leads her to lie down on the bed, bodies pressed together and she rubs her leg up and down that’s between Eva’s legs. She desperately wants to make Eva satisfied and make her come, but reminds herself to take it slow. It’ll be worth it in the end.  
They unbutton each other’s bras, and take turns sucking on each other’s nipples. With lots of kisses in between, until Vilde eventually pushes Eva up in the bed, so she’s got her head on the pillow and then she gently kisses her way down, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck and down to her inner thighs. She listens to Eva’s pleasuring sighs, her short breaths as each kiss tickles her skin. Finally, she runs her fingers over Eva’s clit, spits on it gently before rubbing harder. Eva’s breathing increases when Vilde starts to lick her.

“Baby,” she whimpers, finds Vilde’s head and grips a toss of her hair, “ _baby_ ,” she moans.

After Eva comes a few minutes later, they cross legs and rub their clits together. It doesn’t take long for Vilde to finish, with their breasts rubbing against each other too, and with Eva’s lips sucking on her neck. She must bite her lip and bury her head in Eva’s shoulder so she doesn’t scream out of pleasure. They continue until Eva comes too, again, before they collapse down on the bed again, in a tangled mess with legs and arms wrapped around each other.  
Eva kisses her, several times and strokes the hair out of her face.

“Best birthday ever,” she says, still breathing heavily.

They kiss, and kiss, and kiss. “Yeah, it was a good day,” Vilde agrees. “We should wash off the make-up though, it’s all smudged on you.”

Eva groans, but she knows Vilde is right. They tip-toe to the bathroom, butt-naked and hold back each other’s hair while washing their faces. Eva lets Vilde borrow a toothbrush.

“Maybe you could stay for breakfast tomorrow, and meet my mom.”

“I’d love that.” Vilde says happily, and they continue brushing their teeth, watching each other in the mirror and smiling widely with toothpaste running down their chins.


End file.
